Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 082
„Diese Mafiosis sind wirklich lästig.. ohne ihre Schutzwesten wären die schon längst hinüber“, flucht der bärtige Mann, der mit seinem Gewehr einen weiteren Schuss abfeuert. „Jai Dan, sie haben noch einen von uns ermordet“, flüstert ein Weiterer betroffen und legt die Teleschnecke beiseite. Der Bärtige mit dem Gewehr murmelt nur in seinen Bart, von wegen kollegial und nett. Scheinbar war der Gefallene ein guter Freund von Jai Dan, der nun konzentriert zielt und abdrückt. Ein Treffer! „Nimm das du Ausgeburt der Hölle! War das der Mörder unseres Kameraden?“, fragt der Bärtige kühl. Der Mann der zuvor mit der Teleschnecke telefoniert hat, nickt nur. „Dann möge unser alter Freund in Frieden ruhen, sein Mörder hat soeben seinen Kopf verloren.“ Der Bärtige legt sein Gewehr beiseite und sucht neue Munition. Als er sich dabei umschaut, bemerkt er den Jungen, der schon einige Zeit bei ihnen saß, er wirkte schon die ganze Zeit sehr bedrückt. „He Kleiner? Willst du auch mal jemanden den Kopf wegblasen? Damit bläst du deinen Kummer auch gleich weg!“, sagt Jai Dan amüsiert. „Nein, es muss auch einen anderen Weg geben..“, entgegnet der Junge, der niemand geringeres ist als Ray. „Wie du meinst! Was machst du dann hier? Hat dir niemand gesagt, dass hier die Post abgeht? Von allen Banden sind Teile hier, und nun blasen sich hier alle gegenseitig die Seele aus dem Leib, für viele schrecklich, aber ich finde das irgendwie beruhigend.“ „Ach, hör nicht auf Jai Dan, der war schon so oft an der Front, da ist diese Schießerei ein Kinderspiel. Der Raum und die Zahl der Gegner ist ja ziemlich überschaubar, ganz anders als in einem richtigen Krieg“, versucht der Teleschnecken-Mann zu erklären. Sowohl Schütze Jai Dan, als auch der Mitstreiter Clyse sind Teile der Tiaran-Piratenbande, die Ray ohne große Einwände bei sich Schutz suchen ließen. Warum sie ihm nichts tun, wusste der Schwertkämpfer nicht, aber er war heil froh, dass er bei ihnen noch nichts zu befürchten hatte. Seit gut 20 Minuten flucht und jubelt der Schütze vor sich hin, dem Leben und Tod ziemlich egal waren. Ein verlorenes Leben konnte er scheinbar psychisch mit einem erzielten Tod ausgleichen. Wahrscheinlich ein Kriegstrauma, was seine Psyche sehr verausnahmt.., dachte sich Ray, der sich in seiner Entscheidung sicher war: Sobald sich eine Möglichkeit ergäbe, würde er diesen Raum verlassen und sich mit Ian und Arina in Raum 8 treffen. Hier hatte er nichts verloren, diesem Wahnsinn konnte er keinen Einhalt gebieten. „Was ist eigentlich mit Captain Tiaran und Vize Maylou?“, fragt der Schütze beiläufig. „Der knöpft sich wohl den Anführer der Einheit hier vor. Angeblich ist das Gangster-Pate Al Jueweli, der berühmte Drahtzieher eines einflussreichen Mafia-Clans. Unser geliebter Vize hingegen ist immer noch sehr traurig wegen unserem Schiffskomiker.. angeblich wollte sie in Raum 5 etwas überprüfen..“, listet Clyse auf. „Ah, das ist gut! Jueweli ist ein Bastard, der kann sterben! Gelobet sei der Captain, aye!“ Er drückt wieder ab. „Ach, die fallen zwar um, aber stehen meist wieder auf, diese blöden Schutzwesten, woher haben sie die bloß? ICH musste damals Kugeln mit einer Bratpfanne abwehren.. und die haben es so leicht..so eine Sauerei“, flucht der Schütze wieder. „Könnt.. könnt ihr mir helfen, wenn weniger Leute hier sind.. ich muss wo anders hin“, fragt Ray leise. „DAS SOLLTE MACHBAR SEIN!“, brüllt Jai Dan auf. '-Szenenwechsel in Raum 5-' „Wer bist du, hübsche Dame?“, fragt Carpaccio mit charmantester Stimme. „Hast du Teufelskräfte?“, fragt Maylou mit barscher Stimme. „Was? Ja, habe Ich!“ Er produziert die Substanz und formt etwas, was einem Blumenstrauß ähneln soll. „Chemie? Wo hast du Sie her?“, sagt sie unbeeindruckt von seiner Präzision. „Ein Geschäftspartner hat sie über mehrere Ecken gekauft und mir weiter verkauft!“, antwortet der Geschäftsmann ehrlich. „Dann ist es wahrscheinlich ein Produkt, das verboten gehört! In falschen Händen kann es fatal sein! Ist es ihnen bewusst?“ „Ach, ehrlich? Du weißt ziemlich viel schöne Frau, ich bin mir der Gefahr aber vollends bewusst.“ Sie blickt ihn überrascht an, wusste er etwa weniger als Sie? Ansonsten würde er nicht so gelassen, nahezu ignorant wirken. Ihre Eltern hatten an diesem Experiment ihren finanziellen und wissenschaftlichen Anteil geleistet. Jetzt leben sie nicht mehr. Diese kurzen Gedanken flimmern ihr durch den Kopf, was ihre leise Wut auf diese scheinbare Ignoranz des Geschäftsmannes begründete- deswegen hat sie ihn vergebens angegriffen. „Ich bin mir der Gefahr bewusst, aber es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge…“, setzt der Geschäftsmann fort. Sie lauscht aufmerksam. Nachdem er zu Ende geredet hatte, wurde sie ruhiger. Er scheint nicht in den damaligen Vorfall involviert gewesen zu sein. „Er scheint nicht für den Tod meiner Eltern verantwortlich zu sein. Er scheint auch kein Feind von mir zu sein.“ Erzähler: „Was hier scheinbar keiner weiß, ist die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihrem und Symons Schicksal. Während er woanders nach Antworten sucht, macht Sie es hier im Spiel. Wann werden sie aufeinandertreffen? Vielleicht werden wir dann erfahren, was es mit dem Hendrumber-Unfall auf sich hatte. Vielleicht ist es auch nur vergebliche Liebesmühe, zwei völlig verschiedene Schicksale… we will see! Interessant, was der gute Carpaccio erzählt hat..dazu wird noch mehr kommen…zur richtigen Zeit, wohlgemerkt!“ '-Szenenwechsel in Raum 2-' Die Substanz läuft immer weiter mit Blut voll, sie hatte sich schon ziemlich verfärbt, was Travers vergnügt betrachtet. Während die Substanz weiter verdampft, blickt er zu Boden, wo er zu seinem Schrecken erkennen muss, dass Henri Arme und Beine bewegen konnte. Zwar stark keuchend, und auf den Knien, aber dennoch lebendig. „Seit wann stehst du denn? Solltest du nicht ersticken, du..?!“ Weitere Worte wollten nicht aus ihm herauskommen. Wortkarg und beunruhigt schaut sich Travers diesen Übermenschen an. „Geben euch Teufelskräfte ein zusätzliches Leben? Oder warum sterbt ihr nicht einfach? Verbluten, ersticken.. irgendwas stimmt nicht mit euch!“, murmelt Travers vor sich hin. Henri hustet kurz, versucht dann aber ein Grinsen aufzusetzen. Beim ersten Mal hatte er nicht mitgekriegt, wie er ein Unentschieden herausgeholt hat. Jetzt wollte er dabei sein, um zu sehen, wie sich sein Gegenspieler langsam von ihnen verabschiedet. Ihm war es egal, wo Travers landen würde, wenn er denn den Boden berührt- mit solchen Menschen wie ihm empfand Henri kein Mitleid mehr. „Deiner Unkenntnis habe ich mein Leben zu verdanken!“, sagt Henri nur. „Ohne deine Defensive bist du nichts!“, fügt er wieder hinzu. Der Gentleman ist empört! Schnell kramt er seinen Zettel hervor. Defensive.. Verteidigung.. irgendwas ähnelte dem doch. „War die blue-defense die Verteidigung.. die Worte defense und Defensive ähneln sich doch sehr“, knobelt Travers nach, der sich jetzt umso mehr ärgert, keine Sprachen gelernt zu haben- außer der Eigenen. „BLUE-DEFENSE!“, liest er ab und hofft auf schnellen Schutz. Henri beobachtet die dampfende Chemikalie, er beobachtet den blutenden Teil, der sich langsam zurückzieht und Mind fallen lässt. „Das war dein letzter Fehler, alter Idiot!“, freut sich Henri und setzt zu einem Sprung an, der nicht mehr allzu schwer war. Die Höhe hat sich durch das Verdampfen sowieso stark vermindert, sodass er ohne große Probleme den verdutzten Gentleman anspringen konnte. „Wie? Wo bleibt die Defensive?“, stottert er unvorbereitet, während er nach hinten von der Plattform gerissen wurde. „Wie gesagt, deine Unkenntnis, beim ersten Mal aktivierst du die Verteidigung, beim zweiten Mal deaktivierst du sie..“, begründet Henri im Fall. „Woher wusstest du das..?“ Er schaut im Flug noch flüchtig zur Seite und sieht Mind wieder am Boden liegen- nicht mehr länger in der Luft hängend. „Ach verflucht, du hast wieder mehr mitgekriegt als Ich, und mich wieder ausgetrickst..“, versucht der Verlierer Travers mit einer leicht amüsierten Stimme zu sagen. Danach prallte er auf dem Steinboden auf.